In metal building construction, often what amounts to a mobile metal building factory is taken piecemeal to a job site to roll form self-supporting metal buildings. Typically, a construction crew will bring its own tools, welder, sheet metal brake, and various other apparatus to support this construction effort. Just as typically, each of the aforementioned apparatus requires its own ancillary support equipment, which would include at minimum power supply, and tables with anchor mechanisms for stability. Providing sufficient leeway for material feed and storage for each separate apparatus can make a metal building construction job site crowded, inefficient, and even unsafe. Furthermore, each major apparatus requires some means, such as a truck or a trailer towed by a separate vehicle, for transporting the apparatus and its support equipment to the job site. For example, often a welding truck is driven to a job site with a portable engine driven welder, but generally with no other equipment. Tools would also have to be brought to the site. The welding truck would bring the welding tools. Ladders, hammers, wrenches, pry bars, and the like, require their own truck or trailer for delivering these tools to the job site.
Even when all of the equipment described above is delivered to a job site, there are often necessary tasks in metal building construction that cannot be performed onsite using the methods and equipment of the prior art. For example, when a construction crew needs to bend certain metal pieces such as door and window frames, gutters and the like, it is often necessary for the construction crew to leave the job site and go to a metal shop to have these parts made.
Metal building construction requires considerable related foundation work, requiring that concrete construction equipment be delivered and located onsite. Commonly, a concrete construction crew brings tools such as wheelbarrows, concrete vibrators, screeds, bull floats, and the like to the job site in some sort of truck or truck and trailer combination.
Thus, there exists a need in the metal building construction industry for a mobile system that will deliver all the necessary major apparatus and ancillary support equipment for a construction crew. There is a further need for a mobile system that provides the necessary apparatus and support equipment in an arrangement that will provide a workable, efficient and safe job site. Additionally, there exists a need for such a mobile construction support system to provide sufficient stability for the proper operation of the apparatus included in the mobile construction support system. Furthermore, there is a need for a mobile construction support system that includes sufficient metalworking capability to perform tasks that would otherwise be performed offsite. There is also a need in the metal building construction industry for a mobile construction support system that is self-contained.